Wasteland Adventures
by creed4452
Summary: Bradley is forced to become a man after being forced out of the Vault and into the Wastes of Washington,D.C.


"Surprise!"

Bradley's eyes adjusted to the amount of light that had flooded into the room. As he adapted to the brightness, he could make out the figures of Amata, his only true friend down in the Vault, and his father, James, who had led him into the Vault diner for what was supposed to be lunch.

"Happy birthday, pal! I can't believe you're already 10! I'm so proud of you. If only your mother…"

James had been interrupted by Vault 101's Overseer, and Amata's father. Bradley had always thought that the overseer never really treated them like other residents in the Vault. He and his father were treated like outcasts by the Overseer for no reason that Bradley knew of. He grew to loath this quality about the Vault, being endlessly harassed and picked on by the other kids, all except for Amata.

"Congratulations, young man! I don't have to tell you how special this occasion is, do I? Down here in Vault 101, when you turn 10, you're ready to take on your first official Vault responsibilities."

The Overseer produced a familiar looking gadget from a pouch he was holding. Every adult in the Vault had one, and he knew they were called Pip-boys, but he never really knew anything about them other than that.

"As Overseer, I hereby present to you your very own Pip-boy 3000. Get used to it. You'll be getting your first work assignment tomorrow".

The Overseer went to sit down and James left Bradley free to mingle with the party guests. But before he could talk to anyone, Amata stopped him.

"Happy birthday! We really surprised you, didn't we? Your dad was afraid you were onto us. But I told him not to worry. You're so easy to fool."

Bradley was irritated at the remark Amata had just made, but tried to remain jovial. It was his birthday, after all.

"Amata, it's kind of hard not to see this type of thing coming. I mean, no one had said happy birthday before this, and I walked into here already noticing that the lights were off. What was I supposed to expect? A room full of mutants waiting for me? But thanks for doing this for me, I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. But your dad did most of the work. I just helped with the decorations and stuff. By the way, I got you something for your birthday. I bet you can't guess what it is. Come on, guess!"

Bradley thought what it could be, but found no item that he already didn't want. He already had a lot of things to keep him occupied down in the Vault.

"I honestly can't think of anything…"

Amata's eyes lit up as she pulled out a comic book. "Who's your favorite barbarian? That's right, Grognak! Issue 14, and with no missing pages!"

Bradley actually enjoyed reading the comics they had in the Vault, and was eager to read the issue just given to him.

"Thanks, Amata. Where did you get this?"

Amata chuckled. "I found this in a box of my father's old things, believe it or not. Imagine him reading comic book. I guess everybody was ten once. Well, you aren't supposed to spend this party just talking to me. Go on, talk with the other guests. Happy birthday."

Bradley started to identify the guests that had showed up. There was Old Lady Palmer, who was like everybody's grandmother in the Vault. There was Stanley, the Vault's mechanic. There was Officer Gomez, who was a security guard but still managed to act nice. And then finally there was Butch, Paul Hannon, and Wally Mack. These kids would pick on every supposed flaw that Bradley had, even ones that they couldn't justify.

He decided to talk to Old Lady Palmer first.

"Hi Mrs. Palmer. How are you enjoying the party?"

"The party is quite fun! Ten years old, my my my. Seems like only yesterday that your father came…" She paused to get her gift ready. "Goodness, listen to me ramble! You're waiting for your present, aren't you?"

Bradley tried to be humble. "Oh, you didn't have to bring a present, Mrs. Palmer."

"Fiddlesticks! What 10-year-old doesn't enjoy a present? I was 10 once, believe it or not! My goodness, the Vault was practically crowded back then. Not like today. So few young people now… But here I am rambling on again, and you listening so politely. Here you go, a nice sweetroll that I baked for you just this morning. And it's all for you – no sharing required today!"

Old Lady Palmer's sweetrolls were some of the best food you can have in the Vault. When Bradley heard that he was getting one just for himself, his eyes lit up.

"Thank you so mush Mrs. Palmer. Your sweetrolls are the best."

He heard the Vault's service robot, Andy, exclaim something in the British accent that he was programmed to have.

"Attention everyone! It is time to cut the cake!"

Andy used the buzz saw attached on one of his arms to cut the cake. He watched as most of the cake practically exploded all into the room. But Bradley didn't care much for the cakes in the Vault. But before he could talk to the other guests, Butch stopped him.

"I'm hungry and that stupid robot destroyed the cake. Give me that sweetroll you got from Old Lady Palmer."

Bradley was surprised that Butch would even attempt to do such a thing to him, especially at his own birthday party.

"Go soak your head, Butch. I'm not giving you my sweetroll."

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that."

Butch put up his arms and started swinging wildly, thinking he was going to hit him. But Bradley was too fast for him, and he just kept dodging Butch's punches, until Officer Gomez showed up.

"Butch, what are you doing? Leave him alone!" he told him as Butch walked back to the seat in his booth.

Bradley was going to Stanley next, who was sitting at the bar next to James.

"Hey, Stanley. How are you enjoying the party?"

"It's all right, but how's your Pip-boy? Does it fit all right? If there's anything wrong with it, let me know and I'll do my best to fix it."

"No, it's fine. Did you fix it up for me?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. Some may think the A series is too basic, but I've always preferred them for their reliability."

"Thanks, Stanley."

"Don't mention it. Oh yes, I almost forgot. Happy birthday! It's not much, but I hope you like it." Stanley said as he handed Bradley a red baseball cap.

"Thanks, Stanley. I'll wear it a lot."

Just then, a ring from the intercom sounded and James stood up to go answer it. It was Jonas, James' good friend and assistant.

"Listen, I hope you had a good birthday party. Jonas and I fixed up your birthday present down in the reactor level. I don't think anyone will mind if you step out a while. Go see Jonas." He told Bradley.

Bradley started making his down to the reactor level, but was stopped by Beatrice, who was one of the people Bradley tried to like, but it was so hard he couldn't force himself to like her.

"Happy birthday, dearie! My, my, my, 10 years old already! I can remember helping your father change your diapers. You're probably wondering what I got you for your birthday, aren't you? I wrote you a poem! Just for you."

Bradley tried to be kind. "Thanks, Beatrice. I will treasure it always." _No the hell I won't. _Bradley made his way down to the reactor level. Jonas was waiting.

"What are you doing down here, young man? I thought kids weren't allowed on the reactor level?" He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"My father told me to come, sorry."

"Yes, your father and I father have been working on your birthday present. If you could just wait, I think he'll want to hand you it."

James came down the stairs and looked at Bradley.

"Son, I'm so proud of you. I've decided what to give you for your birthday: your very own BB gun! It's rusty, I know, but it works just like new. Thank goodness Butch 'misplaced' that switchblade of his!"

"Wow, dad thanks!"

"You're welcome, son. Jonas and I have set up a little 'shooting range' for you to use your BB gun. Go ahead, go use that BB gun."

James led Bradley to a room with three targets.

Bradley started shooting the targets, until what looked like a big roach crawled into the shooting range.

"Careful, son, that's a radroach. Just shoot it, you'll be fine."

Bradley aimed the gun at the roach and fired, its lime green blood splattering on the floor.

James started talking to Jonas. "Hey, Jonas, why don't you take picture of me and the big game hunter?"

Bradley stood next to his father as Jonas snapped the picture, Bradley being blinded by the flash of light.


End file.
